gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Night King
The Night's King is an character in Game of Thrones, appearing in the "The Histories & Lore: The History of the Night's Watch" featurette included in the Season 2 Blu-ray. He is a legendary figure known both in the Seven Kingdoms and among the Free Folk dwelling Beyond the Wall. He is shown in the fourth episode Oathkeeper, of the fourth season. According to legend, the Night's King was originally a Lord Commander of the Night's Watch who found in the Haunted Forest a cold woman with bright blue eyes, seemingly a female White Walker. He took her to the other side of the Wall and declared himself "Night's King". For thirteen years the two ruled over the brothers of the Night's Watch, performing human sacrifices. The Free Folk rallied under the banner of a King-Beyond-the-Wall and marched against the Nightfort, which the Night's King had taken as his seat, defeating him with the aid of House Stark."The Night's Watch (Histories & Lore)" Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Night's King was a Lord Commander of the Night's Watch during its earliest years, not long after the Long Night ended and the Wall was completed. He is considered a legendary, half-mythical figure, not far removed from Bran the Builder. If he really did exist, it was almost eight thousand years ago - consider that while the Night's King was the thirteenth Lord Commander, at the time of the War of the Five Kings, Jeor Mormont is the 997th Lord Commander. However, the Night's King fell in love with a woman "with skin as white as the moon and eyes like blue stars"; he loved her though "her skin was cold as ice", and when he gave his seed to her he gave her his soul as well. He brought her to the Nightfort and bound the brothers of the Night's Watch to his will through sorcery. He declared himself "Night's King" and ruled over the Wall and the Gift as his own. The King in the North and Joramun, the King-Beyond-the-Wall, joined forces to defeat him. After he was killed, it was discovered that he had been making human sacrifices to the Others - the White Walkers - and all records of him were destroyed, and uttering his name was forbidden, so it became lost to history. Nevertheless, it is believed he may have been a Bolton, a Magnar of Skagos, an Umber, a Flint, a Norrey, or a Woodfoot, though Old Nan claims to know a version of the tale where he was actually a Stark, brother to the King-in-the-North, named Bran. After the defeat of the Night's King, the rule was enforced that the castles of the Night's Watch along the Wall should never be fortified against approach from the south, so that they cannot oppose the lands south of the Wall which they are meant to defend. The downfall of the Night's King also resulted in the strict enforcement of the rule that the Night's Watch is meant to be politically neutral, as guardians who do not "rule" the Wall but who serve the realms of men. See also * (spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Kings Category:Legendary heroes Category:History Category:Characters from the North Category:Lords Commander of the Night's Watch Category:Status: Dead